Percy Jackson: the Arrival of Hades
by darknal43
Summary: Bianca's Daughter, Selena, is bent for revenge after the death of her mother


**Thanks Whoever is reading this. I worked for a bit of time on this, just wondering how it is. **

**Review, Review, REVIEW**

**I might post chapter 2 if you guys review, so someone plz. **

_Darknal43, the Master of Fancy Finishes_

**Chapter 1:  
>Failure of an Assassination<strong>

Insanity clawed at me, hunger for the damnation, hunger for the death of those who have wronged me. I drew my blade, a blood red sword covered in the blood of my uncle, Nico Di Angelo. I was standing atop of a high cliff overlooking the ocean. A brief ocean breeze flowed past me, but even it didn't like my presence, and soon stopped. I was watching my father's friend, Percy Jackson, walking through the beach with his wife. My quest was to destroy his life, to destroy the lives of all those who aided in the death of my mother all those years ago.

I jumped from the cliff, I did not fear death. I landed lightly, using the power of the darkness to create a cushion. Percy turned. I was at a disadvantage as he had the power of the sea nearby. Annabeth had drawn a knife, and drew her invisibility hat. I knew because I had watched them for a while now, almost 2 weeks. My dagger was out of my hand, and it whipped the hat right into the ocean. "Percy Jackson… We finally meet" I say in my voice, the voice that I have worked on for a while.

"Who are you, and why are you doing…, wait, I recognize, but you should be dead!" stammered Percy. I smiled, "yet I am not, am I?" I asked. "Selena" said Annabeth gravely. Percy immediately created a wave and blasted it at me. "YOU KILLED MOTHER, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED PAINFULLY, AS YOU DESERVE, PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed, ripping the wave in half with a column of earth. I charged forward just as Riptide opened into Percy's hand. Annabeth drew her knew weapon, an orb of doom. I had learned about this as well. When thrown, the orb will open to release an army of nano-bots. I knew how to counter that though. The sand was my weakness, as it doesn't have a connection to the earth.

I charged forward with blinding speed, hoping to get a surprise attack. I knew Percy was invincible, but I also knew pride would be his downfall. My father knew where that Ethan had aimed, and that was what I was going to do. The small of his back was his weakness, and that's where I aimed. I was wearing a cloak of darkness, allowing me to shadow travel whenever I wanted. I disappeared and appeared behind Percy, aiming at his weak point. That's when I felt a severe pain in my left arm. I looked to see Annabeth carrying a blowgun, and I saw the dart imbedded in my arm. The world turned dark, as my sight faded.

I awoke alone… Darkness surrounded me shrouding me in death and despair. I woke alone, on the beach where I had fought Percy. I got up and looked around. The silent sound of the waves was all that I heard. I turned right and left, feeling for my sword. It wasn't there. I panicked, that sword was the last inheritance that my mother – no, I'm over her. It was a long time ago. Tears came into my eyes and I closed them, hiding my pain. I shadow travelled and entered my hideout, and took off my cloak. I was wearing a simple white shirt and sport pants underneath with black hiking boots. I took of the boots, and booted up my computer. When you can shadow travel whenever you want, stealing stuff gets easy, and then selling stuff you steal for much cheaper prices allow you to make a profit. Anyway, I got the best possible internet plan, and an iPhone 5. I was using a new i7 internet computer with a nice 17 inch screen. Anyway, I went up to see the cameras that I had posted in the room.

I saw Annabeth and Percy, talking to each other in hushed tones. I calibrated the camera to catch more of their conversation. _"I know where her hideout is" said Annabeth. "Really, where?" asked Percy. "In the mou-"_, "Shit" I said to myself. This was bad. My cave was a long time of work, being made after almost 2 weeks of drilling. The cave was about 10m by 20m. One section of it was earth as in dirt to summon undeads. The main part is the computer screens which are where I am now. And the final part is my power regeneration chamber. The darkness from the soul of Hades lies within this orb, and it is extremely powerful. It can regenerate my powers very quickly. I went in there now, dispelling all electronic devices.

I felt rejuvenated, and teleported into Percy and Annabeth's room. I saw him and Annabeth. I was quiet, and my cloak allowed me to become all but invisible in the shadow. I watched them talking quietly, when Percy planted a kiss on Annabeth's forehead. Then, she left towards her laptop. Their room was spacious, almost 30m^2. I saw my sword nearby, being guarded by Percy. I seethed with anger. That sword was the basis of my dark powers. I could barely do anything than shadow travel without it.

Annabeth had her laptop open now and was searching throughout it. I used my shadow powers to extend this shadow. I was moving forward slowly now, melting into a shadow and quietly moving towards my sword. Percy had it next to him, but was unaware, as he was still staring intently at Annabeth. I touched the blade, feeling the powers of darkness increase. I solidified and that's when Percy turned. He uncapped Anaklusmos and yelled "Selena" at Annabeth. We got into a heated duel almost immediately. I was slashing at him using a reverse counter technique to get through his guard. I kept a close eye on Annabeth who was typing furiously on her computer.

I managed to get through Percy's guard, and push him back. Charging again, using my sword this time to block two slashes from Percy. I leapt back and shadow travelled to near Annabeth, and used my sword to stab right through Annabeth's laptop. It wasn't Daedalus' as if it was, it would have broken. I pulled out my sword and shadow travelled behind Percy, slashing at him immediately, then shadow travelling again. I couldn't keep this up, my energy was lowering, and Percy only seemed to get angrier. Annabeth smiled, as she flashed open something on the roof. A bright white light shone, deleting all shadow. It was now just me and Percy. The room was trashed. Most of the walls were ripped from my constant shadow travelling.

The beds were just lumps of ash. Annabeth had managed to get the cloak off me, so now I couldn't shadow travel. That's when I saw a little mini robot come towards me. Annabeth smiled a button in her hand. Percy leapt back, and placed Anaklusmos in a death grip with the flat end of the blade creating a wall. We were almost 3 stories up and there wasn't enough time for me to destroy the robot. I instead took the option and drop kicked it. As soon as my leg moved back, the robot exploded, turning into a net that trapped me. I watched as Percy walked up to me and took away my sword. I felt the dark energy drain out of me from the loss of my sword.

I watched Annabeth, picking up the robot. She ripped it open and pulled out a power core. She gave it to Percy, and he attached it to my sword. The power core detonated and my sword disintegrated into a pile of ash. I screamed, loud. That sword was given to me by Hades. Annabeth picked the cloak up and Percy sliced it in half. "Now that your little toys are gone, we are going to make you listen to reason" said Percy.

Insanity clawed at me again, even more than usual. I screamed as the sounds of horror surrounded me. Percy and Annabeth had tied me up, and now we were driving. I didn't have the power to shadow travel as there was a powerful halogen light shining on me. I didn't know where we were going, but it seemed dangerous. The car I was in was Annabeth's own design. A powerful engine was concentrated front and the back, which meant there were two different engines. The car was about 12m long, and the center was a flexible tube. The car stopped, and I heard someone crawling into my section of the car. It was Percy. He untied me and I jumped up to strangle him. It didn't exactly work, as he stopped me. The back of the car opened, and I was pushed out. The back entrance closed, and the car zoomed off.


End file.
